Gangplank
}} Abilities Live= (Gangplank's level)| }} magic damage per second and his target by 7% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. }} | . |video=Gangplank IVideo }} }} Gangplank shoots a target enemy with his pistol, dealing physical damage. This ability can critically strike and applies on-hit effects, including . |description2 = If the target is killed with this ability, Gangplank gains extra }} and regains . |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 625 |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | and will apply the strongest melee version of their slows. ** and will trigger the strongest melee version of the movement speed bonus. ** and splash damage will trigger, and Parrrley will not interact in any way with passive. * Parrrley can be , or . |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional= * Parrrley resets Gangplank's autoattack timer. * Every unit killed by or splash damage or the procs from and will grant Parrrley's bonus gold and refund mana. ** This makes it possible to refund more mana than the ability costs (returning the full mana used with 2 kills and returning more than the used mana with 3+ kills). |video=Gangplank QVideo }} }} Gangplank eats a large amount of citrus fruit, instantly removing all crowd control affecting him and healing himself. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana }} | , the damage reduction from , any 'airborne' crowd control effects (pulls, knock-backs and knock-ups) or . * Remove Scurvy is one of the few abilities that can remove suppression. ** The suppression from will be removed, but if the channel completes both champions will still be moved. ** The suppression from , , and will be removed, however ultimate will continue dealing damage unless you move out of the tether range or the channel is disrupted. |video=Gangplank WVideo }} }} Gangplank's and movement speed are increased. |description2 = Gangplank fires into the air, disabling his passive boost but inspiring himself to gain additional and movement speed for 7 seconds, with allied champions within range receiving half that amount. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} | }} |range = 1300 |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Gangplank signals his ship to fire a cannonball barrage upon the target area for 7 seconds, dealing magic damage every second, granting of the area and enemies inside it by 25%. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} |-| PBE= (10 level) bonus true damage over seconds and granting Gangplank 30% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. |description2 = Destroying a will instantly ready Trial by Fire and grant its bonus movement speed. |static=15 |targeting='Trial by Fire' is self-activating, one-use on-hit effect. |damagetype=true |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional=*Trial by Fire affects structures. |video=Gangplank IVideo }} Gangplank plunders an equal amount of }} and from each enemy killed by Parrrley or a , also regaining per victim. |description2 = Gangplank shoots a target enemy with his pistol, dealing physical damage which can critically strike and applying on-hit effects, though not . |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 625 |cooldown = 5 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = Parrrley is a single targeted ability. |damagetype = Physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = Applies on-hit effects and life steal. * Parrrley behaves like a melee attack. ** Parrrley will also trigger on-being hit effects on enemy champions, including item-sourced effects. ** , , and will trigger their melee versions. ** and are triggered by Parrrley. ** Parrrley does not trigger on-attack effects, and will not interact with , or . * Parrrley can be , or . |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional= * Parrrley resets Gangplank's autoattack timer. |video=Gangplank QVideo }} Gangplank eats a large amount of citrus fruit, instantly removing all crowd control affecting him and healing himself. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Remove Scurvy' is a self-target ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Remove Scurvy does not remove , the damage reduction from , any 'airborne' crowd control effects (pulls, knock-backs and knock-ups) or . * Remove Scurvy is one of the few abilities that can remove suppression. ** The suppression from will be removed, but if the channel completes both champions will still be moved. ** The suppression from , , and will be removed, however ultimate will continue dealing damage unless you move out of the tether range or the channel is disrupted. |video=Gangplank WVideo }} Gangplank stores a charge of Powder Keg every few seconds, up to a maximum of 2 (1 rank) stored at once. |description2 = Gangplank sets up a Powder Keg at the target location for 60 seconds, which connects to other nearby Powder Kegs. Kegs have 3 health and take 1 damage each time Gangplank or an enemy champion attacks them, and passively lose 1 health every seconds down to 1. If an enemy champion scores the last hit, the keg is dismantled and they earn }}. |description3 = If Gangplank scores the last hit, the triggering attack is splashed as physical damage to surrounding enemies, them for a short duration. The explosion sets off a chain reaction that explodes other connected kegs, regardless of their current health, though enemies will not take damage from kegs beyond the first. |description4 = The explosions ignore , and enemy champions take bonus physical damage. |leveling3 = % seconds |leveling4 = |range = |static = X |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting='Powder Keg' is a ground targeted ability that creates an interactable unit. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional=* and damage will not be splashed. * Critical strikes against a keg will splash critical damage. |video=Gangplank EVideo }} Gangplank can store additional charges of . |description2 = Gangplank signals his ship to fire 12 waves of cannonballs upon the target area over 8 seconds in clusters of 3 every 2 seconds, it for the duration. Each wave deals magic damage and enemies hit by 30% for 0.5 seconds. |description3 = Gangplank can purchase upgrades to his ship in the store at the cost of 500 each, which improve Cannon Barrage: * :}} An initial, huge cannonball precedes the barrage, dealing a cluster's worth of damage as true damage. * :}} Allies within the area gain 60% bonus movement speed. * :}} Cannon Barrage fires 24 waves in clusters of 3 every second, but each wave only deals half damage. This does not reduce the damage dealt by cannonball. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Cannon Barrage' is a global ground targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage of one cannonball. |additional= * Unclear from the preview whether each wave of cannonballs applies a debuff that deals damage in three instances, or whether there are three instances of damage per wave that can theoretically be partly dodged. |video=Gangplank RVideo }} References cs:Gangplank de:Gangplank es:Gangplank fr:Gangplank pl:Gangplank pt-br:Gangplank ru:Gangplank zh:普朗克 Category:Global champion Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Support champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion